Blue Wants to Play a Game
" | image = 199090.jpg | number = Season 1, Episode 12 (#112) | airdate = March 16, 1997 | previous = "The Trying Game" | next = "The Grow Show"}} is the twelfth episode of Blue's Clues from the first season. Summary "Blue wants to play a game, and we play Blue's Clues to figure out which one. Along the way, we put together a jigsaw puzzle with Shovel and Pail, find Blue among other Blue objects, and remember our way to the gingerbread boy's house to play a game with him." Elements *'Question:' What game does Blue want to play? *'Clues:' **1. A duck **2. Another duck **3. A goose *'Answer to Blue's Clues:' Duck, Duck, Goose *'Incorrect answer:' Duckity Duck Duck with a Goose *'Living room picture:' Seahorse and octopus on a seesaw *'Skidoo location:' Board game (similar to Candy Land) Recap Today, all sorts of games are being played at the Blue's Clues house, starting with hide and seek. We help Steve find Blue and he would like to play again, but it would seem Blue does not want to play any more hide and seek. They play Blue's Clues to figure out what game Blue wanted to play instead of hide and seek. The first clue was a duck. Steve draws a duck as the first clue in his notebook. After that, they help Shovel and Pail with a jigsaw puzzle. Steve finds the second clue on a duck. Steve draws the duck on the next page in his notebook. Later, Steve and Blue had to find their way to Gingerbread Boy's house, but forgot to bring the map, so they make up a tune to help him remember the places he and Blue had to go to reach the house. After finding the right places, they find Gingerbread Boy's house. After the visit, Steve had to find the third clue. He finds it on the goose. Steve draws the third clue, a goose in his notebook. He skidoos back home and had to put all the clues together. Steve thought it was the duckity, duck, duck goose game. But the answer that Blue wanted to play was Duck, Duck, Goose. After figuring out Blue's Clues, they play the game. After that, Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Characters Gallery Blue Wants to Play a Game_001.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_002.jpg|"Eh, eh, eh, I didn't say 'Simon Says.'" Here_it_is!_2.jpg Pistas Da Blue Season 1 Blue Wants To Play A Game.gif|From the Portuguese Version (Mirrored) Blue Wants to Play a Game_003.jpg Duck_3.png|The First Clue (Duck real animals). One of them has Blue's pawprint. Blue Wants to Play a Game_004.jpg|Steve has found the first clue. Blue Wants to Play a Game_005.jpg|Duck Blue Wants to Play a Game_006.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_007.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_008.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_009.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_010.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel with Puzzle.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_011.jpg|Jigsaw Puzzle (Completed) Photo of Mailbox's Birthday, without Steve. Blue Wants to Play a Game_012.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_013.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_014.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_015.jpg rubber duck.PNG Blue Wants to Play a Game_016.jpg|Rubber Duck Blue's Clues Slippery Soap Jumping.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_017.jpg Blue ball.png Blue bear.png Blue duck.png Blue car.PNG Blue Wants to Play a Game_018.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_019.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_020.jpg MAIL!!_24.jpg Mailtime Season 1 Blue's Wants to Play A Game.jpg Mailtime Season 1 Theme 12.gif Shigo Correio Geemo (Classic).gif|From the Portuguese Version Correio Season 1 Blue's Wants To Play A Game.png Cheer Blue's Wants to Play A Game.png|Post Time Season 1 Blue Wants to Play A Game|link=Mailtime, Blue Wants to Play A Game Mailtime Season 1 Theme 12s.gif Blue Wants to Play a Game_021.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_022.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_023.jpg blues-clues-series-1-episode-1.jpg Pistas.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_024.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_025.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_026.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_027.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_028.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_029.jpg Goose.png Blue Wants to Play a Game_030.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_031.jpg|Goose Blue Wants to Play a Game_032.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_033.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_034.jpg jph1i.gif Blue Wants to Play a Game_035.jpg Blue's Clues.jpg|From the Portuguese Version Blue Wants to Play a Game_036.jpg Pistas Da Blue Episode 12.jpg People Walking.png People Walking (1998).JPG|UK Version Watch Episode Trivia *This is the first As Pistas da Blue episode on Dailymotion. *The jigsaw puzzle was a picture of Mailbox's Birthday party when everyone was playing musical chairs. *Steve draws a duck twice in this episode, and the handwriting when Steve draws a duck does is exactly the same to the earlier episode Blue's Favorite Song. *The middle of this episode's closing credits music is based on the music from What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?. *Blue makes a whimpering sound after Steve tells her that he will play hide and seek again. *This is the first time in the series that two clues are the same object in one game of Blue's Clues. *The Mailtime footage uses the same as the earlier episode A Snowy Day. *This is another episode where Steve did not look at the viewers when he yells out "Mail!". *This was the only episode in Season 1 and the first episode in the series where Steve does not say "Blue Skidoo We Can Too", it is followed by Blue's Birthday. He says "Na na na, na na na" instead. *When Steve says "The Mail's here!", his voice from late Season 1 is used. *The Thinking Time segment music was later reused in Shy during the skidoo segment and at the end. *Steve's painting of Blue from "Adventures in Art" can be seen among the blue objects that Blue hid among. *This is the fourth episode where two clues are found outside and/or in a skidoo segment taking place outdoors with only one clue found inside. Goofs *Steve thought the viewers said "a quack" instead of "a clue" when they saw a clue on one of the ducks (the first clue) in the pool in the backyard, even though they did not say anything. *When Steve draws the second duck, he is clearly drawing the first clue again. You can easily tell this as there is no piece of paper above the spiral from the way he is holding it. **It is also obvious that it is the footage of drawing a duck from Blue's Favorite Song due to the fact that the crayon becomes sharper when Steve draws the third clue. *When Steve says "Wow, making your own Puzzles that brilliant!" A boom mic is seen for a few seconds. *During the theme song in the thinking chair in Pistas da Blue, (the Portugal version of "Blue's Clues") Blue's tongue is blue. *Some of the objects in front of Duarte are cut off in this episode. *When everyone was playing Duck, Duck, Goose at the end of the Pistas da Blue version, Tickety's legs are missing. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime before 3rd Clue